Sorrow in the Wind
by Shadow-in-the-Endless-Darkness
Summary: A girl who only knows the life of a man, A man who walks the path of a warrior. How will the two react when their worlds collide? -This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me- -LEMONS EVENTUALLY- -PLAESE REVIEW-
1. Chapter 1

Heya everyone! Welcome to my story! I hope you like Sorrow in the Wind. My mane is Endless call me End. Umm... Kanda's going to be a little OCC soooooo... Please for give me! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted (but not the first that I have written I just haven't gotten the time to yet or worth putting up) so please go easy on me! Um... Well enjoy my story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, only a couple of characters and the plot.

Chapter 1

It was cold outside, the wind was merciless as I dragged my self across the snow. My small and frail body felt as if it would break under all of the pressure and numbing cold. How could God be so crewel? The one person for whom I needed help from just left me here to die. Each step that I took was turning my feet black. I couldn't stand it anymore, I passed out.

That was eight and a half years ago. Since then I have met General Tydol and General Cross. They both tutored me for six years, Three with Tydol, then three with Cross,and the past two and a half I have been traveling alone, I'm sixteen now, no place to go, no home, family, or friends. Just me and my cat, Riku. Japan was a very small place, depending on how you look at it, horizontal or vertical. Ether way, it's small.

I work at a local Inn and Bar. In return I get a place to stay and food. It was a good deal, its not THAT hard of a job. Just the costumers and the local drunks trying to feel up your ass. I saw them when I was cleaning the tables, my red hair was pinned up so that it looked like a mans haircut, my silver green eyes furrowed in concentration, and my mans bar uniform was messed up. It had grow larger again, How long were they going to was the uniforms? I was only 5'1". It doesn't take a genus to learn how to wash clouths I looked up and they were just walking in. They weren't a suspicious group, then I saw their uniforms and badges, they were from the Black Order. I sigh and walked over to them just as they were setting down. I looked at them.

There were two of them. One looked like he was from around here while the other looked... Well like an idiot. I looked at the one who blended in. He had long blue black hair, gray blue eyes, and was about 6'1". He was well built, Probably a swords man by thee marks on his hands, he didn't look like the type who liked to talk much. The other man had red hair that stood up on ends, it was allot different than mine, mine was a bit darker with black streaks in it. And an eye patch too. It looked like his eye was brown. I couldn't tell what his Innocence was but, he looked like a fighter to me. They both were talking about something. Maybe I would finally get some help with all of the Akuma running around. When I got closer I heard some of what they were saying.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" The red head asked. His voice laced with worrie, I guess that something had gone wrong or they wouldn't be this far out. What was going on back at Head Quarters? So much for them sending me any help...

"Yes. According to Komui there has been allot of Akuma movement over here. But, it has been decreasing rapidly. We have to find out WHO is doing it and bring them back to HQ. According to our monitor there should be some activity tonight." My eyes widened. They were looking for me? What the hell is going on at HQ? I didn't think that I would even HIT the radar. I was trying to be- wait did they just say tonight?

"Are you sure sure? 'cause I don't want this to be another of your screw ups Kanda." He got hit, Hard. I bit my lip to hide a laugh. They were an entertaining group. I guess I'll get to meet them tonight. Kanda huh? Hmm... They started talking about other things, like battle plans, how to avoid someone named Komui when they get back, what to order. Nothing too important. Later on I led them to their rooms, I nodded goodnight to them. The redhead kept on trying to talk to me but I just ignored them and bid them a hasty farewell. I had to get dressed if I was going to fight all of those Akuma, I don't know if those two will even show up. I hurry and change into my battle outfit. Standard black with boots, Knives, guns, swords, and bombs. If my calculations were correct then tonight would be a big night.

I headed out, it was as cold as that day but this time, I was ready. When I got there the Akuma was swarming, they were only level Four so it wouldn't be too hard. I hoped. they all stood in front of me.

"We have come to take you back." One said sneering at me, I glared.

"You cannot avoid us forever, some day you will have to embrace what you are, WHO you are and not run from it. Come home child, back to the Millennium Earl and to Tyke. He has been very worried about you." The other one leered. I shivered, I wasn't going back, not without a fight. I grabbed my knife a cut myself with it. My blood was my innocence. It had the power to kill them all. I headed strait into battle, a boom shook the city as I threw a bomb, The others should have heard that and they should have been here by now.

Kanda's POV

We had just settled in, Lavi was complaining about how rude the servant was, personally I didn't give a damn. HE wasn't who we were searching for. I yawned and stretched, we wouldn't get any sleep tonight. When we talked to the owner in the Inn he said that there was a man going around killing people, lots of them. And that he only came out at night, it was a rare sighting but sometimes in the day. This man was known as a fierce warrior once. Proud and strong, goes by the name Onikuro. I rolled my eyes at the name. It was probably dubbed by the towns people. Also, as the story goes, he wears all back and no-one has ever seen his face and lived.

"Some story huh Kanda?" Lavi asked, not bothering to take off his boots as he laid down on the bed.

"A crack story if you ask me. A mass murderer? And on top of that, wears all black? How stupid can these people be. It's obviously a persona user. There is no other explanation. Unless the story is true and then we came all the way here for nothing." I closed my eyes.

"How mean Yu! they were only trying to help! This person isn't covering his tracks. Though there is a slight chance that their story might be true. You never know, although, I REALLY hope that this isn't another wild goose chase." He pouted. I threw the night stand at his head and it made a satisfying 'thunk' and hit hit the floor. "OW DAMN IT WHAT WAS THAT FOR YU!" He yelled getting up off of his face. He had a satisfying bruise the size of a bowling ball coming out of his head.

"You called me 'Yu', and I was hoping to create some braincells in that empty head of yours. Though with YOUR luck you never know. I could try again there are three other dressers." I smirked. His face went wight. I closed my eyes.

"Yu... Your so meeeeeaaaannn..." He wined I went to go grab another when a violent vibration shook the room. Probably the whole town.

"I take it that's our que lets get going Rabbit." I say as I jump out the window. I hear him muttering as he follows me. It doesn't take that long to find out where the source of the vibration. A teenaged boy was fighting off level Four Akuma. He looked badly wounded, there was allot of blood everywhere. We joined the fight.

Back to the Other Ones POV My reinforcements had finally arrived. I breathed a breath of relief. And then met my new friend the ground. I groaned and got up, I was bleeding heavily and didn't know how much longer I could take of this. I HAD to keep going or the whole town would be over run. I took out one of my guns and rubbed my blood on the side of it, my blood seemed to be absorbed by the gun and it turned black and red. I started firing, I got allot of them that way before I went back to my sword, I had run out of bullets. I saw the red head had an extendable hammer, it seemed to grow and shrink. The one called Kanda on the other hand, had a Samurai Sword. He was elegant using it gracefully, yet deadly. The perfect combination. I thanked Kaim that at least there was someone who knew what he was doing. Unlike the redhead who was just swinging a hammer. Then again he was swinging it pretty accurately.

I had the last one, it was right at the end of my sword. I looked at it in pity.

"Do not pity me child. For the Millennium Earl will come and take you away. Then you will be back where you belong. There is not a place in the world that you can run where we won't find you. Good luck, Iris." I plunged the knife into it. It disappeared and it's soul was set free. The souls surrounded around me and I lifted my hand up to the sky a light surround me and the souls went up into it. my job was complete.

I looked up at them as they disappeared, and smiled sadly. One day I would be able to join them. One day, until then I was going to kill these mother fuckers, and rid them and the Noah off the face of the earth. I shook my head out of my trance and looked around for the ones who had helped me. They had disappeared. Confused I started to wander around a bit, my knives were still in my hands. I looked down and saw the state my hands were in. I cursed and ran towards the Inn.

On the way back I felt as if someone was following me. I smirked and headed the opposite direction of where I needed to be. I lead them in a circle and lost them. Or so I thought. After thirty-five minutes of running I paused to catch my breath. I hope that I lost them... I was in front of the grave yard. I looked around and then entered. As I was walking I pondered things. How was I going to out run these people? sure I was thankfull for their help but... I wasn't ready to leave yet. There were too many things that I had to do. To many things that I had to make up for.I reached the graves that I was looking for.

I got on my knees and started to pray. Whispering out loud a bit. "I'm sorry... I had no other choice... please forgive me... It was what i was trained to do... I didn't want to do it... But you were no longer yourselves... You were incoherent and eventually would have hurt innocent people... okaa-san, ototo-san, onee-san, nii-san, little brother... Why...? Why did you bring him into it? I know what you were doing... I always did. I hope... even though you did what you did... You get peace. Knowing that your experiment was complete." I spit at the graves, "That now I can never be normal. Then you..." My voice raises, "You go and you do something as stupid as sell me off, and then ask to be made Akumas! How stupid can you get? Then you go and bring him into it..." I crouch down next to the little grave an touch it tenderly. I was whispering again. "My baby brother. Who died because of you. You all did, because you sold yourselves to be Akuma. I'm going now, and I won't be come back. Good-bye, everyone. Don't worrie, I'll take your secrets to the grave. Maybe." I nod, towards the others, kiss my brother and then I walk off.  
As I walk out of the graveyard I ponder some more. Should I go with the Black Cross? I lost them but they are going to try and contact me again... I give out an aggravated sigh and rummage around my pockets. There HAD to be a cigarette in there somewhere in these god damn clothes. I cursed and started walking towards the Inn.

Kandas POV When we heard what the Akuma had just said we froze. What was it talking about. I nodded at Lavi and we hid and watched. People, at least they looked like people, started to gather around him. they looked like the souls of the Akuma that we had just killed. Eventually it looked like he glowed. They didn't look like people anymore, just blobs of wight. a light seemed to come out of the sky and shined right on him. He raised his hand up towards the light his whole body lifted off the ground as all of the lights went up into the light. He was set back down on the ground, the light was still shining on. He looked up at it and smiled sadly, why was he sad? the thought popped into my head but I quickly pushed it way. i shouldn't have thoughts like that.

He finally became aware of his surroundings, and looked around confused. He was probably wondering where we went. He started to search. Finally after fifteen minutes he gave up and started running.

"What was that light?" Lavi asked me. He was just as confused as I was.

"I don't know Rabbit, you're the Bookman figure it out." He glared at me.

"I think it was the souls of the people that the Akuma had captured. What they were feeding off of. But where were they going..." he trailed off.

"What does the wight light usually mean?" I ask him.

"Well... Peace I guess. Maybe he sent them to a place where they could rest." He shrugged. "I'm no expert but, you should have been able to figure that out Yu-tama." I glared at him. I was about to say something when the teen started to speed up and then head the other direction. We followed him around for about twenty minutes before we lost him.

"Damn it we lost him. Great NOW what are we going to do? We probably won't be able to see him again for a while." I kicked a wall causing a hole to form in it.

"You shouldn't do that Yu. Then we have to pay for it. Think of what Komui would think and say." He mock gasped in horror. I start to head towards him when I heard yelling. I looked at Lavi and he nodded. It took us fifteen minutes to find out where it was coming from. A grave yard? I look at Lavi he shrugged. We silently entered and saw the boy there. He was in front of a little grave on his knees. He was speaking.

"... Died because of you. You all did, because you sold yourselves to be Akuma. I'm going now, and I won't be coming back, Good-bye everyone. Don't worrie, I'll take your secrets to the grave. Maybe." He kisses the smallest one, and then gets up and walks off. As soon as he is out of sight I send Lavi to follow him and to not loose him this time. He grumbles about always being the one to do the dirty work and follows him. I walk over to the grave and take a look at them. They where all in family name. Kuroshiro, so I guess the old man was right. On some parts of the story anyway. I look at the one he had kissed. It was a boy, about the age of nine.

I sighed and looked down at the whole lot. He must be the only one left. I decided to find out more about this, I don't know why but it strikes me as odd. What had happened to this family?

Well that's it, I hope that you liked it and that you will review! I don't care if it is Flames or comments just put whatever you want that would be helpful thanks! oh and the second chapter should be up in a few seconds so... You don't have to wait so long YAY! oh and... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-End 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope that you all liked the last chapter! I now that I promised you guys that I would update sooner ( at least I THINK that I did...) But, my dog got bit by one of our other dogs ( we have 4 dogs and 8 cats) and he had to go to the vet. I have been watching him and sleeping next to him so it has all been a little cayotic over here. The weather is getting colder too... Grr... DARN YOU ALASKA! Anywhos... Here is the next chapter ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!

Chapter 2

-  
Iris's POV

I woke in my bed. My body was sore and aching. I would be lucky if I could hold a pencil, much less hold serving trays. I'm going to have to tend to the Bar. Which means that I would have to go shopping. I huffed and threw off my covers.

I searched for some clothes, my room was a mess, what little cloths that I had were strewn every which way, and my bandages were nowhere to be seen. I growled and thrashed the room looking for those god damned things. Finally I look in my bathroom (which only contained a toilet and a sink) and found it on the floor. I sigh, this should have been the first place that I looked but no. I wrapped my breasts and put on a pair of pants, instead of pining it up I put it in the male style ponytail. I walked out while putting on my coat, It was fucking small. Hall, the manager, called my name.

"Ian! Since you are hurt go shopping and then clean the rooms, and pin your hair. I can't have people finding out that you are... You. Now go and fix it before I cut it all off. Now." I droop and quickly do it. I glare at him behind his back. the old bastard. Who does he think that he is? Oh... Right... My boss...

I wrinkle my nose at the thought. It's about 6 AM So I will have to be quick for the things that we need to feed the people in the Inn. I put on my cloak and grab one of the big hand baskets and run out of there. I get to the market and see Gran.

"Morning Gran! How is your back? Doing any better? Have you been using what I gave you?" I ask as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Yes, yes, I have you are a great herbalist. There is no more pain coming from this old woman. Well, old age." She smiles at me, I shake my head.

"You're not getting old Gran. You will live a LONG time. That I promise." I look at her stubbornly. She laughs and touches my shoulder.

"Iris," She says, "I am not getting any younger, the only reason I would want to stay alive is to see you settle down with a nice young man, and give me some Great-great grandchildren!" She looks at me expectantly.

"Gran, you know that I don't want children. The only guy to go after me would have to be GAY. I pose as a guy, there is no way that will happen. Not until the war is over, and that will be a while." I look away and start to fill my basket.

"Iris..." Gran starts to speak, putting her hand on my arm, "You cannot lock your heart up forever. You have to let people in, not hole yourself up in your head." She pokes my forehand. I bat her hand away.

"I do, your here aren't you? I let you in. See? It's a start." I look up and grin. She looks at me sadly. I hold her hands in mine. "I promise, no, swear, that I will find a man and give you many many Great-grand children. Don't worry. I will find someone." I smile reassuringly. Not. Who would want to settle down. I am happy single thank-you-very-much. Sorry Gran but that just won't happen with me. Oh which reminds me... "Hey Gran? If a guy with long blue hair and another guy wearing an eyepatch and has spiky red hair and a scarf tell them everything that they want to know I don't care what it is. Tell them the truth, well, all but the fact I'm a girl ok?"I look at Gran.

"Who are they? What do they want with you dear? And... everything?" She asked looking confused, I finished my shopping and plaied her. I had a grin on my face.

"The Black Order, the place that I was supposed to find two years ago. Allen should be there by now and I would like to see how he and his arm are doing. And... No let me tell them that. But if they ask tell them what happened just don't mention me... Thanks Gran I owe you much!" I kiss her cheek. And head off. "Oh I'll see you tomorrow I have to tell you how I kicked the Akumas asses, I mean, buts!" She glares at me as I run off.

I slow down and look around. It's the place that I had fought the Akuma at last night. Wow... This is bad. Buildings were collapsed, people were hurt but none dead or permanently handi-capped for life so... I guess I was off the hook. I quickly go toward the sheriff.

"What happened here? Did Onikuro do all of this again?" I ask even though I know exactly who did it AND how it happened.

"Ya, the basted, he has no problem trashing other peoples lives, Most people can't find their things. I think that they are going to have a really hard time after this." He says with a sigh. I feel a bit guilty, but if it was their life of their home I personally, would choose my home. Though others don't see it that way. They care about their possessions, not their lives.

"Maybe you're looking at it from the wrong direction. Maybe, in some weird way, he is helping. Maybe he is SAVING your lives. Our homes are better than being dead right?" I ask, hopefully they would see it my way. The sheriff looked at me like I was insane.

"He would be better of dead or gone. Young man, you have no IDEA what the town is going through. You should just keep your thoughts to yourself unless you want to get hurt." He says before stomping off. I sighed, there was no getting to these people. Why wouldn't they listen and not hate my character so much?

I have done nothing wrong accept what I was born to do. Kill the Akuma, and at least TRY to get to the Noah. I looked up at the sky. It was a clear day, no clouds, just blue. The brids sang and weaved in and out of trees, the leaves rustled making music that only the most observant person could hear and see.

I shook my head out of my thoughts. I had to get back to the Inn before breakfast time or the guests would be VERY mad and VERY cranky. I sighed and headed back home.

Kanda's POV

In the morning Lavi had told me that they boy who served us yesterday was 'Onikuro'. It was a bit of a shock at first but then again I guess it could have been anyone. I contacted Komui. "So let me get this strait, The boy that fed us and led us to the room is the one who fought the Akuma." Lavi nodded vigorously, I guess I have heard stranger things. "What is he? Twelve? I don't think that we could take him in, Komui. As strong as he is, we can use him. He is too young." I said to both of them. Komui disagreed.

"It doesn't matter how old he is," He stated," He can use the innocence and is obviously compatible with it. We need all of the help we can get. I do regret that he is young, but if what you say is true then we HAVE to get him. He knows how to use it by what you said and he is obviously injured so you need to get him here as soon as you can. Agreed?" I growled. I wasn't going to like this.

"What if he doesn't want to come? What if he is fine where he is? Ever think of that Komui?" I snapped at him.

He heaved a sigh. "I know how you don't like younger people in this line of work but we have no choice. We cannot let him go uncharted. You know that Kanda. So you are just going to have to accept it. The council has spoken and they want him here. I have no say in this anymore. I'm sorry Kanda but you have no choice." I closed my eyes.

"Whatever." I say as i pull on my shirt.

"Do you know what his innocence is?" Komui asked. Lavi and i looked at eachother.

"We don't know what it is yet. He seemed to have allot of weapons on him so we have no idea. He even used a bomb." Lavi said, he gave a confused look at the phone. "Or, at least, I think that he did. There was a vibration that lead us to where the fight was. Though the place was a mess." I nodded, remembering what it had looked like. "Two houses where nothing but rubble and the street had chunks missing. Other than thaaaaaaat..." He stretched out the word. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I see, then we defiantly need to see him. Call me when you have him." Komui said and then he hung up.

"I don't see any harm in it Kanda, why are you so agenst this anyway? You finally get some emotion in the cold black heart of yours?" He grinned at me. I threw another nightstand at him. "What was that for? I was only messing with you Yu..." He whined, I was going to tell him what he could do with the night stand when there was a knock at the door. Lavi opened it a crack and grinned. When I looked I saw that it was the boy. "Well, just the person that we where looking for and talking about come in come in!" He pulled him inside and closed the door. The boy looked confused, I would be to if some random guy pulls you into his room and closed the door. I would be the shit out of him on to of it.

Iris's POV

I was pulled in by the red head into his room. The other man was there but that didn't make me feel any better. I chewed my lip, what could they possibly want? I thought that I got rid of them last night... Maybe I wasn't through enough with shaking them off...

"We would like to ask you some questions." The blue haired man said. I paled, Oh shit, I DID do something wrong. "As you know by our uniform we are exorcists am I right?" He asks, I nod but don't say anything. "Then you know why we are here and you know that we are the ones who help you out last night." I nodded again. This was not good. "So," He started, "What is your name and what is your innocence? and are you compatible with your innocence?" He asked in a bored tone. The red head didn't understand and started asking things in english.

"Why do I have to tell you?" I say in english. I wasn't going to speak in Japanese when I know that the other could understand. My guess is that he needed to know too.

"So you know english?" The red head asks me. He looked relieved.

"Ya, I traveled allot when I was younger. I only came to this place two tears ago." I explained, I fidgeted with my hat. I was nervous, sue me. "Who are you? You are from the Black Order right? What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be at HQ?" I ask. Red looked shocked, but blue just nodded.

"We found an increase of Akuma or our scans coming from this place. Also a rapid decrease, so we were sent to check it out. I assume since you know about us that you had a General. Where is he?" Blue asked. I sighed, not much for small talk this one.

"That was me, the Akuma have taken a liking to me, so has the Earl, and he keeps sending more and more after me. I have to get moving soon or eventually the people will find out that it is me ruining all of their houses. And then I'm fucked." I shrug, "As for the General... General Cross is wherever the hell he wants to be, General Tydol... I don't know where he is ether. I left two years ago. I was supposed to go to the HQ but... I got side tracked." I looked at the wall. There were dents in it. "What did you do to the wall?" I ask, and then I looked at the rest of the room. "Oh... You have to pay for that. It's not going to come out of my check this time." I warn then.

"Two generals? How did that happen?" Red asks. Good question, how DID that happen...

"Um... Let me think... Oh ya, I was found by General Tydol and was with him for three years, and then he gave me to General Cross and then HE had me for three years, and then I was gone before Allen left, or is he still with Cross? I'm going to have to send a message to him... I hope that he has gotten better at gambling..." I trail off on thought. They both looked at me, "What? We had to pay the debts somehow." I shrug.

"You know Allen?" Red asked, looking amazed. So he has seen him. That must be a good sign.

"Ya, been friends for three years why? Something bad happen with his arm?" I ask, I hope that that mouth of his didn't get him killed...

"He's fine, I think, Does he always eat that much?" He asks, I laugh.

"Yes. Our motto, 'Eat what you can before we have to go months without.' Though he always has eaten like that. Though I think that it is Cross's fault. He is always racking up the bills." I say smiling. "Besides, at least he has SOME incentive to get a job when this is all over." My face darkened, "If this war will ever end." I say, my voice darkening.

The room was silent for a minute before Red started taking. "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Lavi and the guy brooding on the wall is Kanda." He says, earning a glare from Kanda, I nod.

"My name is Ian, Ian Kuroshiro. it's nice to meet you both," I say as I bow. "I know this is sudden but when do we leave? I don't want to stay here too long." I say as I come back up. "Two years is enough for me. I hate staying in one place for too long." I say and start to walk out of the door. Kandas voice stopped me.

"You didn't tell us what your innocence is." He says. I shrug and walk out of there to get my things, I had a feeling that this would be a LONG trip. I finished cleaning the rooms by mid-day, it wasn't that hard of a job, and went back to my room, I didn't have much, only a couple of clothes and my weapons. I put all of my clothes in my backpack and strap some of my weapons on me, who knows when the Akuma could attack. I put the rest in my pack as well, it might look like a small backpack but it could hold allot.

I looked around for Riku and found him under the bed, I sighed and dragged him out from under there, he hissed at me. I hissed back and he calmed down for a bit. Then started back up again. I set him on my shoulders and walked out of my room. The workers quarters where mostly empty. Those who DID work here didn't live here unlike me, who had no home.

I walked out into the dinner of the Inn to find some of our regulars already drunk, I sighed as I walked over, put my stuff and cat down, and got to work. "Hey Kain, bad day? You're early today. Did something go wrong at home?" I ask him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Ya, that damned Onikuro wreaked our house so we have to get a new one." He told me, I flinched, I forgot that it was HIS house, I really should have been careful last night... "Now we have a shit-load of money and nothing to spend it on, the wife wants a new and bigger house, but I just want my life back." He says before downing another drink. I look at him.

"Well, look at the bright side, I'm quitting today." I tell him grinning from ear to ear. He looks at me shocked.

"You can't do that," He says protesting. "We need you, you're the beat bartender and waiter that we have." The others at the bar nod in agreement, I chuckle.

"I've got a new job now, not much for the pay but at least I will be doing something, I also get to travel. You guys know how much I hate to stay in one place. It's like putting a tiger in a cage." They nod in agreement also.

"Well Ian, Where ever you are going, I hope that you do great. And don't forget about us small town people 'k?" He holds out his hand, I smile and shake it, What eals could I do? I probably would never see these people again.

Lavi and Kanda walked out and motioned for me to follow. I grab my bags and put my cat back on my shoulders. "I'll see you all later someday ok? And if I come back, Free drinks on me. Oh, and if you see my boss, tell him I quit." I say over my shoulder as I walk over to the two men waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" Lavi said as I approached them, eyeing the cat wearily.

"Not yet, I have one last person to say good-bye to then we can go. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Much." I say as I walk out of the door. Lavi pales and walks a way long ways behind me and I chuckle.

We go back down the way I cane this morning. I saw the market and Gram was watering the flowers near her stand. She looks at me and smiles. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Are you leaving so soon?" She asks, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes Gran, I have to. You knew that I couldn't stay here forever. I'll miss you allot though, and Ill write, and I'll draw you pictures of everyone that I meet." I say with a sad smile. She was the only family that I had left.

"That's too bad... Too bad indeed..." Her voice goes an octaves lower as her body starts to shift. My eyes widen, No, not her too... Please NO! She laughs and turns into a level five Akuma. The worst was just beginning.

-  
Wow! Another ending to another glorious chapter! It's about 12:45 AM over here and bit am I tiered... Now, for all of you who did like this chapter (or didn't) let me know! And you now what that means... -DRUM ROOOOOOLL- REVIEW!

Come on,

You know, you know you want to,

So...

Click it, click it, CLICK IT!

Feed the author-ess with your wisdom and... Stuff... Ness... Ya...

See you all in the next chappie! 


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo here is the third chapter! WOOT!

And and and, I GOT A REVIEW! HAHA!

Thank you Lavi-hime 4E- 3 for being my first reviewer!

-Jumps up and down happily-

I can't believe I got it this far without getting bored out of my mind. It's a miracle.

-Dramatic pause-

So I would like to thank people for reading my story even though I don't have that much done. Though starting on the 27th of this month I am going to the Alaska Military Youth Academy. _ Please wish me luck I hope that I make it. -sweat drop- Anyways... It will be on pause for 5 months so when I come back expect, like, lots more chapters being ready to be typed and posted! -Dances-

Anyways, I have a coulpe of bands that I would think interest you and they are:

1: Escape the Fate- Situations

2: Death clock.

3: (for those who have always wanted to know) Bloodhound Gang- Bad touch (Discovery channel song)

4; Jeffery Star

5: Back Veil Brides: Pens and knives.

And that's all, I might have nore by the end of the chapter.

Anywhooooooossssssss... READ AND ENJOY

Chapter 3

Kandas POV

We watched as his face grew pale as his 'Gran' turned into an Akuma, a pretty powerfull one at that. I got Mugen out while Lavi got his Hammer. Ian just stood there as the Akuma reatched out to grab him. I push him out of the way and he snaps out of it, The Akuma laughs and goes for another grab, He got out a sword (where was he hiding that?), and cut his hand. I was about to yell at him but he attacked the Akuma.

I went after it with Mugen and we both got deflected, he brought out a shot gun and rubbed his bleeding hand on it and threw it at me. I caught it on instince and looked at it confused, he grabbed another and did the same thing and started shooting it while jumping around it at all angles. The Akuma started to groan and I caught on. He wanted me to shoot the damn thing. I started shooting and swinging at it.

Lavi grew his hammer out to the size of a train and hit it down, hard. The whole town seemed to shake form the impact and glass was breaking and falling down from the windows. Ian was thrown back and a shard of it embeded its self in his shoulder. He gunted and grabbed it heading strait toward the Akuma.

Lavi yelled at him but he ignored it and went on, the shard seemed to grow and form into a spear, he hit it and the Akuma froze. It coughed and started to dissapear. Ian didn't blink an eyelash as the Akuma formed back into his elder. The wight light surounded him again, this time it looked a little dimmer. It lifted him off of the ground and he raised his hand up to the sky, the wight orb that was flying around him went up and he was set back on the ground.

He walked over to me and took the gun out of my hand. I looked at him confused, he was still holding the glass spear.

"What the hell did you just do?" I ask him.

"I sent her to where ever it is that she goes." Ian said simply. I shake my head.

"No only that but what was with throwing me the gun and the glass spear." I explaned what I wanted to know. Lavi came over.

"You wanted to know what my Innocence was, that is it. Whatever my blood touches becomes an anti-Akuma weapon." He says as he lays all of the weapons that he had just used on the ground and puts his hand over them. What seemed like blood came out of them and he got a pained expression on his face. It all went into his arm, I look at him with a raised eyebrow and turned to walk off.

"Wasn't that your Grandmother? How did you do that so easily?" I heard Lavie ask. Ian sighs.

"It doesn't matter. I learned that no matter what, you cannot form any type of relationship with anyone. They eather end up dead, Akuma, or worse." He says a bit bitterly. I silently agree with him.

Ians (Iris) POV

My world seemed to stop after I had killed the Akuma that had once been my Gran. The world seemed colder, my vison went blank, and I felt like I couldn't breath. It was like I was 10 all over again. The faces of my family dying flashed befor my eyes and I choked back a sob. I was alone now. We moved on as Lavi and Kanda were asking me questions.

Then Lavi asked about how I could have done it and I said, "It doesn't matter. I learned that no matter what, you cannot form any type of relationship with anyone. They eather end up dead, Akuma, or worse." I looked ahead of me. I felt a little guilty for saying that so bitterly, I was just in a really bad mood. After all, I HAD just killed off the last any living realitive that I had.

People where staring at us in fear, I thikn that they now had just recognized us, well ME, as the people who had been wrecking and blowing up their houses. They all yelled at us to get out and leave, lucky for them that would be soon. Lavi looks at all of the people and sighs as we walk calmly through-out the rest of the small city.

"Do they do this all of the time?" He askes me. I shrug and answer,

"I have no idea, then again, they never had to deal with the after effects of very high raning Akuma. There are alot of those now-a-days so I'm not supprised." Lavi looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks a bit worried.

I explaned it to him. "Level four, five, and six Akumas are scattered around. Yet, they are scattered around in groups. The Order doesn't know where to look, they have too look in places that they have already been. Not places that they havn't." I state shrugging Lavi seems to sigh.

"How do you know so much about them when we hardly know anything?" He asks, a small, sad, smile graces my lips.

"Because I was there. I know how they think, what they do, and their orders." I say simply and walk a bit faster in order to escape the screaming people AND his question. I breathed a breath of releif as we finally left the town. I looked back and they were still yelling at us, but just as I turned around, the town blew up.

We fell over on our feet and I ran back towards the village. I KNEW who did this, and if he was going to get away with it then so help me I was going to kill someone. Preferably Him. I was pulled back and I struggled, I knew he was here, it burned! I screamed as pain filled my body.

I turn around and see that it is Lavi who was holding me. I shrug him off and run towards the city again. I grabbed whoever was the closest and pulled them out quickly, in the progress my hat had come off and burned but I didn't care. When I got a handfull of people out of the burning city I ran back in.

I looked around for more survivors, and found nothing but brunt people who had died not that long befor. A light shined on me painfully, and I screamed. Through my pain I saw Tyke, the basterd was grinning and laughing silently. My body felt like it was on fire, burning, itching, twisting in way that it wasn't supposed to. He walked towards me.

"I can ease you pain. All you have to do is come with me." He says and hold out his hand. I spit in his face and he wipes it off, looking grim, "If that is your choice..." He says and pulls out a knife. As I send the spirits off he opens my shirt and the knife goes through the bandages and into my scar. He slowly traces it, blood spills slowly through my bandages and I bit my lip to hold back my scream. He smiles sadly at me and i close my eyes to absorb the pain. It was the only thing keeping me alive, the only thing that made me know that I was alive and not dead.

He finished just as the last of the souls left. I collapsed onto the ground. He sighed, "You should really let me do this the easy way, yes you could do it yourself but it doesn't last as long, two weeks is how long you have to do it before YOU do it agian, but with ME it's a month. But you already cut yourself regardless. It may prolong it but it all depends on how much you bleed. Think of what would happen if you snapped in battle, Not only US but They would die as weel. You are too reckless Iris." He says shaing his head as he puts my shirt back on.

I look at him and smiling weakly, "Well, at least I don't have to help Road with her homework." I say, he throws back his head and laughs. I feel my blood exit my body at an alarming pace, then I felt myself heal slowly. I hold my hand out for the knife that he used. He sighed and hands it too me. I put it into my shirt right where he had cut me. I get up and face him.

"Why was my Grandmother and Akuma. Why did you kill all of these people." I demanded. He shoo his head and laughed.

"To keep an eye on you, and she had asked for it. She wanted your baby brother back. little did she know that he was already an Akuma. But, on wait, you had killed him. Again." He says looking at me grinning. I flinch a little and turn to walk away. "You cannot run from us forever. Sooner or later you will slip. YOu may have the Innocence, but you are also NOAH." He says. I stop and look at him over my shoulder with a cold grin.

"Says YOU, but no-one can really trust a Noah who cannot even accept his OWN now can we? Pleasure." I say and then turn forward and walk off.

I saw Lavi and Kanda as I exited the burning city. They looked as if they had been in the fire as well. I look at them and then nod. "We need to get going. They can take care of it from here, we need to get back to HQ. I'm sure that Komui has a bunch of paperwork that we need to." I say and wlk the other direction, not caring if they followed me.

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! CHAPTER 3 IS OVER! Now that we have a little of the angst and drepression, I'm thinking of putting some humor and some happyness in the next chapter. What do you think? Oh, and just to let you know... They still havn't decided what to do with my other dog... -crys- and Buddy keeps licking his stiches and rubbing up agenst things. -head desk- this isn't good...

Well, anyways I want to than every one who has reviewed and read my story, I owe you people alot! _

PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!

Right there..

you see that purple button?

click it and you get a Kanda and or Lavi plushie! ^~^

-End 


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO ALL OF MY FANTASTIC FRIENDS AND FANS! ^~^ I hope that you are all enjoying my story, though the main character is a bit ANGSTY things will get better! but, that's all thanks to Kanda. Hehe, Soooo, keep reading, keep reviewing and keep up all of your hard work! XP

Also, there will be some Lavixoc in the fancic buuuuuuuuuuuut... I don't know when, Hell, I don't know when I will have some Kanda action ether...

Also I dedicate this chapter to Lavi-hime 4E- 3, and all of my Lavixoc chapters to her ^^

So, Band! BASSHUNTER!

This band is sooo bad ass! LISTEN WHILE YOU READ!

Enjoy!

Iris's POV

The boat moved rhythmically back and forth. I sighed as I looked out at the vast Ocean that we had to cross to get to England. I wanted to take a train but the others were against it.

It had been two weeks seance the fire and me meeting Tyke again. I glared at the Ocean wishing that it would disappear. Good thing we would arrive in a week, any more time on this ship would be the death of me. No one had talked to me since the fire, I didn't know if they were too afraid to ask or just didn't want to know.

Lavi, who was a chatter box, had pestered me for DAYS trying to figure out what had happened. I drooped my head and watched the boat split the water. The boat cut through it smoothly, yet it wasn't exactly cutting it. It was more along the lines of, the water was going around the boat and holding it up.

I pondered about this until the captain, whos name was Brent, walked up beside me and stood there. I looked at him. "Is there something you need Captain?" I ask in a bored tone. Well, I WAS bored...

"I was wondering, what a nice gal like you is doing with a crowd like that." He said, my head jerked up immediately.

"How did you know?" I ask, worry laced my voice. He chuckled.

"I have a couple of daughters myself. though none of them have your eyes," He says looking at me, I cringe. "Also you don't act or move like a man. That gives it away, I'm the only one who knows though." He says grinning. I sigh.

"And here I was thinking that I had pulled it off. What did I do wrong?" I ask shaking my head. "They should give lessons on these types of things..." I say looking back at the ocean. He chuckles softly.

"I could help with that, though I don't understand why you hide it. You should be proud to be a woman, well, a teenage girl. There is nothing to be ashamed of it." He says, I shake my head.

"The Black Order doesn't let women fight often. They have to stay on the side lines and watch all of their friends die. I don't want to be one of those girl. I want to fight." I say firmly. He nods.

"I can understand that, most men think that women are the weaker species," He says, I think he noticed my glare. "Hey, I didn't say that I agreed- don't give me that look missy -I just wanted to point out that they are wrong. My daughter can throw most of these men over her shoulder without breaking a sweat. Some real courage you have to be doing this." I snort at this comment.

"I don't think that it's courage Captain, more like stubbornness. Though, thanks for the complement." I say smiling at him. He chuckles and puts an arm around me.

"There are allot of words to describe what you are doing lass, but I think you might be right about that one." I throw back my head and laugh, it had been the first in two weeks. I smile at him.

"You remind me of my dad. But you are allot nicer and didn't turn yourself into an Akuma..." I say softly. He sighs and pulls me closer rubbing my arm up and down. Tears filled my eyes and trailed down my cheeks, he sighs and pulls me into a hug.

"There, there, a man doesn't act like this does he?" I shake my head, "Then pull yourself together and be strong. If you are going to be a man then I have to whip you in shape." He looked at me sternly and I laughed again pulling away from him.

"Sorry about the waterworks, I'm... Sorta emotional right now... it's not my fault though..." I say with an apologetic grin. He grimaces.

"In that case, we better get started."

By the end of our trip I was more learned in 'The Ways of Men', as the Captain so strongly put it. I was a bit stronger because of all of the storms that we had and all of the work that he had put me through in the middle of them. On top of that, more agile from all of the climbing and jumping that I did. When I first started I thought that I would DIE after all the shit that he made me do in a single DAY. Not that I was companying though.

I was more aware of all the MEN on the ship after my first two days of 'Training'. It was VERY awkward. Expectably the looks that I was getting from Kanda and Lavi. Though they would look away whenever I looked back at them... I found it very odd but just brushed it off as them watching me and seeing how I do things. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

I started to notice the awkwardness when we started to discuss things and when we were just talking. Though one time it turned out to be quite embarrassing. It was at the end of the day and we were all settling in. It went something like...

"What are we going to do about the city? There was nothing left of it and we STILL don't know what had caused the fire." Lavi said, taking off his shirt. I froze, why was he getting undressed? "I don't know HOW we are going to explain this to Komui, he's going to blow a fuse when all the paper-work comes in for this mess." I nod slightly still staring at his chest. It was well toned... "What are you staring at?" He asked.

I snapped out of it with a 'Hun?' and looked at his face. He grinned. "I-I don't know," I say looking away from him. I noticed that our room was a bit too closed up. "Make something up uh..." I say looking anywhere but where he was standing. Shirtless. And totally hot.

"Aww... Is our new little pet shy?" He says in a sing-song voice. I snapped my head towards his direction and glared.

"No. I just don't like watching other guys undress." I say, my voice was surprisingly strong and didn't give me away.

"It's not like you are GAY or anything right? So it shouldn't matter." I pale, if you look at it from HIS point of view, I WAS gay. That and the fact that he thought I was male... He noticed and smirked. "So our new exorcist like MALES huh?" He says with amusement I glare at him even harder. Though I think that I was blushing. "Don't worry, I wont tell ANYONE. But, I want a kiss."

I look at him with wide eyes and shook my head, I had to make them think that I was interested in other girls! "I-I... Wha?" Was all that came out of my mouth. So much for THAT plan...

He came closer and trapped me against the wall, His body was pressed against mine. "Just as I thought." He said nodding. I look at him confused, and then felt a hand at my crotch. My eyes widened and he smirked, then the bastard had kissed me. ME, of all people, what was he? GAY? He pulled away and laughed at my shocked look on my face. "You ARE a girl, I should have suspected at much."

I reddened and punched him in the gut. He stumbled away a bit and I hissed at him. "What was that for you god-damned prick? What the HELL possessed you to kiss me? And then grab my VAG? What if I was actually a MAN HMM? Ever think of that?" I glared millions of holes into his head, but he was still grinning.

"Good thing I was right, or I would have been dead." He says with a small smile, still holding his stomach. I grumble and help him onto his bed. I was So Lucky there was only us in here. I sigh.

"How did you know?" I ask, giving up on the whole 'I-will-be-a-badass-' mode. Not that I had one. I just liked to name my male side that.

"When I saw you fighting your Grandmother. Though KANDA didn't notice it, which you are lucky for by the way, so I am the only one who knows. At this moment in time anyway." He says with a shrug, and then winces as the pain shoots through to his stomach.

"Good, and I would say that I am sorry but, I'm not, you disserved it. On SO many levies." I say, he gives me a womanizing grin.

"But, it was SO worth it." He says mimicking me. I glare harder, maybe if I glare hard enough his head will sever off. "Besides, you can't just expect to waltz in there and NOT have to take the physical exam. They will want to look at you and see how fit you are." I sigh and sit down beside him, putting my head in my hands and let out a long groan. I had forgotten that.

"I REALLY hate this... Will you help me?" I ask, lifting up my head a bit to look at him. His face looked sly again.

"Only if you kiss me." He says simply. I look at him like he was crazy.

"You just had one, what is it with you and wanting a kiss from me anyways? I cross-dress, and am NOT feminine, at all."

"That's what makes it so fun, and you're cute. No other explanation needed really. Can't a guy help out a damzle in distress?" He asks innocently. I groan again and put my head back in my hands.

"I'm not a damzle, and I'm not in distress, I just have issues. Allot of them." I say in a firm voice. Though, I didn't belive the load of shit that was coming out of my mouth. And I was pretty sure that he wasn't ether.

"So, you CAN get through the exam all by yourself and NOT let them find out your true gender? That is, presuming that you WANT people to find out that you are a chick. With nice curves, if I might add." I look at him in horror, had he seen me undress?

"The answer to your question is no, I just have a talent for sizing up the ladies." He gives a cocky grin. I smack him upside the head with a grin. I wasn't going to hurt him, much anyway.

I sigh and grab his shoulders pulling him into a kiss. His eyes widened and I felt him smirk into my lips before he started to move his agent mine. I pull away, "You better find a way for me not to take that physical, or I'm going to make sure that there are no little Bookman Juniors running around anytime in the futer got it?" I hiss in his face. He just grins and I exit the small room.

I sigh as I remember that not too long ago moment as I stepped onto the docks of England. I turn around and wave to the Captain. He smiles and waves back, I was going to miss the old man. I shrugged on my pack and made sure that my cat was still in my coat. He was, and was sleeping comfortably agents the bandages that I had just put on this morning.

I looked at the town that was my new home. My heart sunk at the thought. How the hell was I supposed to fit in here?

Kanda's POV.

During the whole trip I couldn't keep my eyes off of the boy. He was... Intriguing to say the least. But what really bothered me was the look in his eye, it was cold. I shivered as I thought about his eyes. They seemed to always analyzing things, people, and what is happening. Reminds me of Lavi on his bad days... I shivered at the thought. As much as I hated him, I knew what he was like. Sort of.

I sighed as I watched him, pondering these new feelings. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel angry when Lavi goes near him? Kuso, what's going on? Questions kept popping into my head at a, very annoying, rapid pace. What finally set me off was when Lavi and Ian got off the boat, and Lavi grabbed his hand.

I tensed and jealousy filled my chest. I had know that they had gotten CLOSER, but I didn't know that they had gotten THAT closer. I growl and try to ignore it, but my eyes kept going back to their hands. What the FUCK was wrong with me? Why am I caring at ALL? Is it even caring? Or just mild annoyance of their PDA? My mind stopped for a couple of seconds, where the hell did that though come from?

I mulled it over while squashing the feeling back where it had come from, mostly anyway.

We stop at the base of the cliff that would lead up to the Back Order. Ian looked around confused.

"Where is HQ? I remember the directions that he gave me but... The rest of the details is fuzzy..." He says scratching and tilting his head that reminded me of Moyashi.

"We enter through the back, we could climb the mountain but... That would take to long." Ian breathed a sigh of relief. Though I doubt that that was going to be the LEAST of his problems.

WEll, there you have it! chapter 4! I think that I did pretty well, what do you think? Give me a review! I want at LEAST 3 before I post the next chapter, so get a typin' people! Haha! sorry for any bad spelling, I have no Beta. -sweat drop- so I have just been using Spell check. Online though because I have to type this all on Notepad...

SOOOOO...

MORE REVIEWS!

MORE READERS!

MORE PLUSHIES!

CLICK THE BUTTON PLEASE 83

-End 


End file.
